


【Dickjay】洛麗塔

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: ※大概是19世紀英國AU，路人視角。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 7





	【Dickjay】洛麗塔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【Dickjay】ロリータ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348604) by [kagami6034](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034). 



> 一樣是先寫日文在翻回來的。

那孩子早上最一開始的工作是從Dick少爺的懷抱中鑽出來。我們身為僕人，什麼都沒有說。不對，是我們並不能說。女僕長已經警告使用人全體好幾次了，叫醒Dick少爺是專屬於那孩子的工作。

「早上好，Dick哥哥大人」  
「早安，Jay，今天也很可愛呢」

Dick少爺在我們服侍他更衣完後，接者才會輪到躺在床上的那孩子。可是，並非由我們來服侍那孩子，Dick少爺總是親自替那孩子更換衣服。明明這並不是主人該做的事情，我們身為僕人，只要是有關乎那孩子的事情便沒有我們可以做的。

每天早上，Dick少爺會幫那孩子穿上華美的連身裙、頭上繫上裝飾精緻的髮飾、穿上綴有緞帶的瑪莉珍鞋。這時候的那孩子，看起來簡直像是有錢人家的千金大小姐一樣。

「很適合你喔，Jay」  
「是這樣嗎？」

聽到Dick少爺的話後，那孩子帶者害羞的笑容一下子向右轉一下子向左轉，使用了許多布料的裙擺隨者那孩子的動作起舞。但是我們身為僕人並不能夠看，在結束之前都要一直垂下視線。  
一次，我曾經聽到過旁邊的女性僕人不小心說出"好可愛"的事，隔天她似乎就轉到其他地方了。

Dick少爺為了那孩子，經常叫來經手服裝的商會與經手鞋子的商會等等，下訂相當多的特製品。不過曾經有一次似乎是某位商人摸了那孩子的手，Dick少爺大發雷霆。真是可憐阿，觸怒了Grayson貴族，在這個國家的社交看來是已經不行了呢。

就連我們僕人都不被允許向那孩子主動搭話，雖然那孩子可以主動向我們交談。每當看見那孩子時，不論是打掃途中的僕人或是女僕一個個都要停下手來，退到走廊的旁邊。幸好，那孩子並不會挑難我們這些僕人，總是從我們面前優雅地走過。

有一部分的僕人稱呼那孩子是「大宅的天使」，但假如被Dick少爺知道的話，毫無疑問我們僕人全員會被懲罰。輕一點便是沒有晚餐，嚴重的話又要重新募集大量的新人。所以執事長一次又一次警告我們：在Dick少爺面前不要提起任何有關那孩子的事。

說起來，我以前一直很在意一件事。這裡的薪水分明相當高，不知為何僕人更替的速度卻相當快。

不過有一天，剛好輪到我打掃某間客人用的房間。我正準備進去時，聽到從裡面傳來大人的喘息和小孩子的呻吟聲。

我迅速關上門，盡可能的安靜地從那邊離開。

我馬上意識到這件事情對誰都不能說。我決定就這樣帶者這個秘密和我一起踏入墳墓。

隔天，我在走廊遇見穿著無袖連衣裙和粉色女用襯衫的那孩子。我打算像平常一樣退到走廊旁邊時，那孩子突然叫住了我，詢問我昨天下午人在那裡。

我這樣回答：我昨天下午人在洗衣房幫忙。  
那孩子點點頭，告訴我已經沒事了。

突然，抱者泰迪熊的那孩子像是想到了什麼，回頭對者這邊微笑。  
「撿回一命，真是太好了呢」

啊啊，對了，那孩子的全名是Jason，聽說是Dick少爺的弟弟。


End file.
